Celui qui fut
by Ocee
Summary: De son havre, un ange bien particulier observe la rédemption de Severus Snape... xX Participation à un concours sur Rogue - 4 S maximum dans le texte Xx


Celui qui fut…

Résumé : De son havre, un ange observe sa rédemption…

Texte pour le concours 4 S sur Rogue organisé par Taka sur hpfanfiction.

Contraintes :   
-Le texte devra être sur Severus Snape et centré sur lui uniquement.  
-Le texte ne devra comporter que quatre fois la lettre « S », GRAND MAXIMUM !  
-Le texte devra être compris entre 400 et 499 mots (selon compteur Word ou compteur du site).  
-Le texte devra respecter le règlement du site hpfanfiction.

Note : Comme beaucoup, ce petit challenge des 4S m'a tenté alors je m'y suis essayée (bien que peu fan du triste sire – mais le mug est magnifique !) Dur quand on n'a pas d'inspiration… Au final, ça donne un texte sans grand intérêt et d'un style différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais, j'espère, une petite parenthèse qui pourra plaire à certains (bon, faut pas trop en attendre d'un texte écrit à une heure du mat' non plus). Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé ce défi et me suis rendu compte que c'était, comme le disait Taka, en effet largement faisable. Mon regret : que le mot remords prenne un « s » ! Bon, j'aurais pu l'utiliser mais j'aimais bien l'idée de tout faire sans « s » finalement, sinon je n'aurais pas su lesquels privilégier (en les mettant à la fin ou au début, au moins, on n'a pas de tentation ailleurs). Et puis moi qui avais peur des 400 mots, j'ai dû élaguer car j'en étais à plus de 500 à un moment (Word me dit maintenant que j'en ai 499, ouf !) Marrant comme, une fois lancé, il est difficile de s'arrêter, tout content qu'on est de trouver des tonnes de mots sans la maudite lettre. Je m'arrête là sinon ma note d'auteur va être plus longue que le texte en lui-même XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je le regarde régulièrement du haut de mon trône cotonneux.

Il l'ignore, évidemment.

Il ne peut l'imaginer, lui, l'être rationnel par excellence.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il le convoite ardemment, rongé par la culpabilité qu'il aimerait oublier, pouvoir effacer d'un coup de baguette ou d'une potion miracle.

Il a du mal à gérer ce tourment. À aucun moment il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une erreur lui procure une douleur tellement vive. Il la regrette tant. Chaque jour, chaque minute. Chaque fraction de cette dernière, même.

Il craint cette peine perpétuelle, la maudit et malgré tout juge la mériter.

Je l'avoue, je l'ai cru également, l'ai trouvée appropriée avant de bien l'examiner. Il a payé ce qu'il me devait et même davantage en changeant de camp. Il deviendra l'homme clé, je le devine. Mon mari en ricane. Cependant, avec dépit, il finit peu à peu par le comprendre et, à contrecœur, à le vouloir. Qui d'autre pour jouer ce rôle, à part lui ?

Un chagrin profond, né d'une contrition tenace, d'une fougue enfouie qu'il ne put me déclarer, paraît le faire avancer dorénavant. Qu'importe l'épreuve majeure qui l'attend, l'affrontement avec l'homme devant qui il plia. Nulle peur ne pourra l'envahir face à ce Maître du néant. L'amour et la vengeance le guident maintenant avec rage. Il connaît la faille de cet ancien chef devenu concurrent, il le domine où il prétend être imbattable. Il a cette vérité pour l'aider, ce bouclier pour le protéger.

Je l'ai dit, il ne croit guère à une vie quand la mort a frappé. Pourtant, cette conviction de bien agir en ma mémoire, cette recherche aveugle de ma clémence, le tirent bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu ambitionner. Il ne l'avouera ni n'en demandera une louange quelconque. Il agit pour lui, pour moi, âme touchée prête à tout pour expier.

Il ne peut le concevoir à l'heure actuelle, pourtant, ce pardon qu'il attend, il l'obtiendra grâce au pire ennemi qu'il eut. Au fruit de ce rival et de la femme qu'il aimait. D'un garçon dont le regard le hante chaque nuit, lui vrille le cœur à chaque œillade, poignard brûlant et vivant du regret qui le tient debout. Oui, il l'obtiendra comme un rêve éveillé, étendu et priant pour une dernière attention de ce vert envoûtant.

Cet homme, celui qui fut…

Il le redeviendra.

Et il le comprendra immédiatement, quand, enfin, il me rejoindra. Car deux yeux émeraude l'auront averti au tournant, tel un baume révélateur que je lui prépare.

Et aux curieux qui cogitent déjà, je déclare : non, il n'en réclamera point davantage, trop heureux d'avoir réparé cette erreur qu'il avait crue irrémédiable.

Et nulle jubilation, je le parie, ne lui prodiguera autant de réconfort que l'éternel grognement de mon époux qui retentira à chaque moment où j'irai le rencontrer, où il viendra me trouver.

Car du premier jour à l'infini, je l'accueillerai avec joie et gratitude,

Severus Snape, celui qui fut et qui sera à nouveau, mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres participations sur le site hpfanfiction dans la série dédiée au concours.

Et pour ceux qui attendent un nouveau chapitre dans mes missing moments Tonks/Remus, promis, son écriture est en cours, je ne l'oublie pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait cet été comme je le voulais mais quand j'ai enfin commencé à m'y mettre, ce que j'ai pondu ne m'a pas vraiment plus donc ça m'a bloquée dans mon élan. Je pense avoir trouvé un meilleur début donc y'a plus qu'à…


End file.
